Xx Dark Stars X Belphegor story xX Chap1 Target 1
by Cherry.Tart
Summary: Fist one :D Update: Ahh I mad a mistake! I deleted this one on a accedent so I had to fix it! RAWR!


Light, very blinding...

My eyes opened but I couldn't see anything at all, it was all white. I could tell that my body was numb because I could not feel anything. I tried to remove this feeling, thinking it was a dream, by trying to move randomly but nothing I did worked to remove it. It was strange. The last thing that I remember before this was walking to school and totally getting the crap knocked out of me. That's it, nothing more.

"She not fully couscous yet but, I assure you that when she wakes she'll be a great use in the future."

"Good, take her back as soon as you're done." I heard voices say, but saw no one. Yet, without worries, I soon drift off again.

I woke up in my room in silence with a pounding headache.  
'W-What happened?' I thought. I took my hands and placed them on my face covering my eyes. 'What was the place? Was I abducted by someone?' It was really frustrating to me. I had no clue of what happened and why I'm suddenly back at home. Whatever the cause, I had to shake it off. My mom came in quietly.

"Nami Chan, are you ok? Are you feeling well? Are you still hurting?" when mother saw me awake; she immediately ran to my care and filled me with questions.

"I-I'm fine but, what happened?" Mom started to feel my head for a fever.

"Aw, you still have a fever... You were found by one of your little friends out-cold on the ground in front of you school. You looked like you were clinching you heart. They called the hospital and the hospital couldn't find anything wrong except the fact that you had a fever. Tell me Nami Chan, did something happen to you?" My headache got a little heavier

"I dunno, something hit me and I blacked out." I stated, "Uh, who found me?"

"Oh, the one from the Discipline thing in you school, Hibari."

I figure that; he would be the only one outside, searching for some kids to punish.

"I wish I knew what was up," I sighed.

"Oh Nami, it's ok but for now though you got to get some rest." She kissed my head and went to the door, "I'm going to get some medicine for you, okay. So stay tight till I get back." She said quickly leaving out.

The next day I still didn't feel up to anything so I stayed home alone and tried to pull my self together.

My friends Tsuna Kun and Yamamoto Kun came up to visit me on their way to school.

"So, still feeling bad?" asked Tsuna,

"Yeah, can you bring me my stuff from Hibari? I really don't want him bringing it over himself. I might get a lecture." I spoke in a sad tone.

"No Way! That guys really out of it. He might pull some kind of trick on me."

"Oh, come on, he's not that bad; he's actually nice." I smiled as I said that.

"Yeah maybe to you he is." Tsuna crossed his arms. Yamamoto Laugh slightly.

"What you think he's nice too?"

"I'm not in it, but the guy loves his job." Yamamoto laughs even harder while Tsuna pouts.

"So uh, what am I getting?"

"My suitcase, I'm pretty sure when he realized that it was still in front of the school, he picked it up. I don't have it so it's a fact." I replied.

"Well, okay we got to go so see ya' in the afternoon." The both headed out the door and waved back as I closed the door.

&--Tsuna's P.O.V --&

I care about her, so that why I decide to take on her request. But,

Hibari is one cold guy

"Basically this will suck" I told Yamamoto. "The guy's probably going to terrorize me of something"

"Aw, don't be anxious. I'm sure he'll act just fine and give you what you need." Yamamoto responded.

"Maybe if you weren't so scared of him, he wouldn't act such ways towards you." I looked down and saw that Reborn was talking.

"Reborn? Why are you following us?" The little chibi looked up at me.

"Cos' I'm watching you, no good Tsuna." Uh, that was still not a good reason. He never did it before. Well he has, just not recently. I shrugged it off.

"But still, I got to think of things to say to back me up."

Yamamoto hit me friendly on me back and chuckled.

"Yeah you do that."

&--Nami's P.O.V --&

I slouched in my bed a little bit in boredom. It was 12:00 P.M and it started to get really cloudy.

'It's an overcast. Hm maybe if I go out side for some fresh air I'll feel better.' I thought as I got up from my position and replaced my sheets and covers in a neat way on my bed. 'What was the point of that when I have to change my bed anyways?' I shook in off and went down to the back yard that also had a path that led near our old family shrine. It was really quiet.' I like it like this.' I sat down on a trunk of a tree and closed my eyes for a while.

When I almost dosed off, I hear a sound of crackles. At first I thought it was thunder but the sound was too muffed and near. I assumed it was the presence of some one else. 'Weird,' I thought.

"Who's there?" well that was really stupid of me instead of going in the house and locking the door. 'Oh joy, I'm smart.'

I heard and unusual laugh and totally freaked out.

"Shishishi, You caught me ." A voice from no where said.

"Huh?" I looked up and saw a figure about to jump downward towards me from the tree and moved.

It hit the ground as I looked back to see what it was. It was a boy.

"Aw, I wanted you to catch me. Why ya' move?" He smirked evilly.

Xx Dark Stars+--Belphegor story--+xX Chap: 1 Target 1 --xX Complete Xx--


End file.
